


Carter and Sadie’s Misadventures

by Smutlover69420



Category: The Kane Chronicles
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutlover69420/pseuds/Smutlover69420
Summary: Carter and Sadie happen upon the god of sexThey have a threesome
Relationships: Sadie Kane & Carter Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Carter and Sadie’s Misadventures

Prelude  
Sadie and Carter expected this to be a normal mission .They were exploring an old temple in hope of finding anything that would help them in their desperate fight against Apophis.Unwittingly however,they had chosen to explore the temple of Nim,the god of sexuality and reproduction.

Sadie and Carter were in a large open room with columns on either side and torn pieces of cloth on the ground,which could've once been beds.The only noticeable thing in the room was the statue at the end of the room.It was a life sized statue of the god Nim.  
"His dick is huuuuuuge"said carter amazed by how detailed and large the statues member was even compared to his 9 inch cock.It was veiny, thick and looked to be about 12 inches long."There's something magical about that statue" said Sadie.She stepped forward and examined the statue.She felt the sudden urge to touch it huge veiny cock.As her hands caressed the sizable appendage she felt it become warm and she started feeling weird."What did you do?"ask Carter who had also felt the statue's effect.As he looked at Sadie,her saw her in  
a different light.He looked at her face and saw red luscious lips that he wanted to suddenly kiss.He tried to avert his eyes but got stuck on her 36D tits.Sadie noticed him staring at her breasts,she didn't care however as she was looking at his pants,which had a large bulge in them.Usually she'd feel embarrassed at seeing her brothers bulge,today however she was turned on by it.She knew she shouldn't be turned on by her brother but she couldn't help it and besides she thought the ancient Egyptians used to marry their siblings.She made up her mind.She pounced on Carter and kissed him.At first Carter was shocked,Sadie was his sister;this was wrong,but he was feeling extremely horny so he kissed back anyway.Sadie stuck her tongue inside his mouth and sucked on her tongue.They broke the kiss long enough to look at each other,panting,they both took of their clothes.Now fully naked,both of them started making out again.Sadie pressed her body against Carter.He could feel her hard nipples on his chest as her breast were squashed between them.Sadie grabbed onto Carter and he staggered backwards.He felt something warm and hard touch his ass.He looked back and saw that the statue had come to life its cock throbbing.Although he wasn't gay,Carter felt a compelling desire to let that monster cock fuck him.The statue waved his hand and the torn cloths and piles of broken wood turned into beds,the closest one right behind Sadie.She laid down on it and spread her legs for Carter,who in turn knew he was about to fuck and get fucked,complied and laid on top of her.He positioned his cock at her already dripping entrance.He then felt the statue's huge cock at his back entrance.Fear shot through him.How is that supposed to fit he asked himself in panic.He was sure the living statue was gonna rip his hole.Just then he heard the statue mutter something and felt a cold liquid coat his asshole and sphincter.He turned back to Sadie grabbed her tits and entered her.They both moaned,taking this as his cue the statue slowly pushed the head of its cock onto Carter's asshole.Carter still on top of Sadie on the bed felt like the statue,standing behind him,had all the power.He liked feeling powerless and dominated.As he moved his hips back to thrust into Sadie,the head slipped into his tight asshole.He moaned in pleasure and pain.The statue pushed all the way into Carter and he did the same to Sadie.Slowly they both started pulling out and pushing in.Sadie and Carter moaned in unison.The statue and Carter eager for more,started speeding up.Soon enough they were both pulling out fast and thrusting in with all their might.Carter could feel the statue's cock in his ass and his sister's pussy around his dick;it was a level of pleasure he had never reached before.He was beginning to lose himself in the feeling of it and when he tried to say "Sadie you feel so good" all that came out was a moan.Sadie loved the feeling of her brother's cock in her and the fact that he was simultaneously getting fucked in the ass only made it hotter.She felt she was nearing her orgasm and by the way Carter was grunting and moaning she knew he wasn't far off either.  
She felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach and threw her head back as she clenched her pussy.The pleasure was so intense she could only see white for a few seconds.Her clenched pussy and the statue's huge cock pummeling his prostate made Carter finally cum,shooting out string after string of hot jizz. He had never come this much in his life and the orgasm had been the best he'd ever had.The statue sensing the mortals were spent,came inside Carter filling him with its hot cum.Both Carter and Sadie were left dripping hot cum out of their holes and they both loved the feeling of it.Exhausted they both fell asleep on the bed and the statue went back to its original place,deciding to continue in the morning.


End file.
